There is a fixed type electrode tip take-out device for taking out welding electrode tips taper-engaged in shanks from a tip magazine, which is, for example, disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid Open Publication No. 5-28575, wherein a plurality of semi-cylindrical through holes are opened at one end and positioned adjacent to each other around the tip magazine, and two electrode tips are grouped and housed up and down oppositely in each through hole. This prior art has the problem in that the electrode tips of each group which are housed in the tip magazine are held down by adding an elastic body which is separately provided so that extra components are needed and positions of the upper and lower electrode tips of each group becomes irregular. Further, this prior art does not disclose moving means of the tip magazine and stoppers, and hence there occurs a problem that it is indefinite as to whether positional control of the electrode tips of each group located at portions to be fixed to a welder is reliably effected.